Gleaming Shield (O
Gleaming Shield is a young alicorn princess that born to Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor. Personality For a filly, she is very calm and only cries when she needs something or when she feels danger. Skills She is still too young to show any abilities. Relationships Family Shining Armor and Cadance They are Gleaming's parents. They love her very much and do everything to protect her. Topaz Blade He is Gleaming's younger brother. She seems to love him. Star Knight Star Knight is Gleaming's cousin and they seem to get along very well. Description in the Saga ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' Gleaming Shield born somewhere in the chapter “Preparing to the Wedding”, but only appears physically in the next chapter, where she recognizes Dark Hole as not being her father, what makes her cry. Although, her mother though this was because she was sleepy, so she don’t understand what her daughter was trying to say. ''The Light Kingdom'' Gleaming Shield appear in the chapters where Twilight and her friends were searching the red star seed. She becomes friend with Heartbeat quickly, as the last one was the General of Affection and had the ability to get along with foals. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' She appeared in the second chapter, where his parents attend the Great Galloping Gala and she and her cousin Star Knight are held hostage by the Lord of Chaos who wanted to trade them for the key of Tartarus. Golden Paladin, honoring his duty to the royal family of the Light Kingdom, gives the key to the Lord of Chaos that releases the two babies. During the events of "The Predators of the Night", she stays in the Crystal Empire with her father while her mother go participate in the Summer Sun Celebration. In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", the Lord of Chaos sends the Wraith to attack the Crystal Empire. He is able to put almost all the ponies in the empire under his influence, including Cadance, excepting Shining and all the baby foals, including Gleaming Shield. Mirror Coat is able to save Shining and Gleaming from the Wraith, bringing them to the Light Kingdom. While Shining joins Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat to fight the Wraith, Gleaming is taken care by Twilight and Blue. She is returned to Shining when he returns. In "Cold Loneliness", after the Snow Queen had frozen Cadance and Shining, Twilight takes Gleaming Shield to the Light Kingdom. After her parents are unfrozen, she is returned to them. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Scale attacks the Crystal Empire in order to get Cadance and Gleaming's respective lights. In the end, he is able to do that, turning the mother and the daughter into black stone. They are restored when Twilight releases all the lights Scale had captured. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Gleaming Shield attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her parents. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", it's revealed that Gleaming got a younger brother named Topaz Blade. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty